


[podfic] think well, love well, sleep well

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Food Play, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Podfic, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Texting, Traumatized Avengers Tower, references to future OT4, references to past Bucky/Steve, references to past Clint/Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Good friends will be happy for you when you get laid, but great friends will run out and buy you supplies when you and your partner are getting low so you don't have to stop what you're doing. Other friends may just be horrified that they walked in on some surprise kitchen sex.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or, the one in which Clint and Bucky are ultimately rewarded for being such good friends to Natasha and Steve, and the other Avengers may be traumatized."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] think well, love well, sleep well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [think well, love well, sleep well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013510) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
**  
 **Warnings:**  post-CA:TWS, Steve Is Not A Virgin, Food Play, Bondage, references to past Clint/Natasha, references to past Bucky/Steve, references to future OT4, Traumatized Avengers Tower  
  
 **Length:**  00:39:08  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_think%20well,%20love%20well,%20sleep%20well_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) for hosting me).


End file.
